Goku (Dragonball AF)
'Goku '''is shown training in the Dragon Realm, where he has gained the SSJ5 form. When he receives a message from Omega Shenron that a new threat (Xicor) was taking over earth, so Goku rushes down to earth (thanks to The Shadow dragons) to face it. Meanwhile, Goku arrives on earth in time but, seeing all his friends injured in the battle against Xicor, then gohan tells Goku that Xicor Killed Goten and Trunks inside the Z sword causing Goku to face Xicor alone. Goku tells Gohan to get the other Z warriors to safety because he wants to make Xicor pay for killing Goten and Trunks then goes Super Saiyan 4. Xicor laughs at Goku telling him Super Saiyan 4 Cannot beat him, Goku smiles and tells him "in that case it's time to go super saiyan 5.". Xicor is shocked seeing him turn into a Super Saiyan 5; 3 minutes goku has finally transformed and begins his battle against Xicor. Goku is winning the battle until Xicor grabs Gohan saying "Stop what you are doing or i'll kill your son." Goku is enraged but, he decides to go back to normal. Xicor tricks Goku by blasting Gohan nearly to death, then Goku turns back into Super Saiyan 5 shooting a kamehameha wave at Xicor killing him. Meanwhile Vegeta and the other are back in good shape and Trunks and Goten are Revived, Vegeta tells Goku that next time he'll be a Super Saiyan 5. Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is shown very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape), making it his least used Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin by defeating Freiza in the Super Saiyan state. Super Saiyan 2 Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Other World where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. It was first seen when fighting Majin Vegeta's own Super Saiyan 2 form in their devastating battle during the Majin Buu saga. Goku later transforms into this state before showing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation to Majin Buu and Babidi, and again in an anime filler where he begins to fight Kid Buu.. Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for a fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated thirty minutes after performing the transformation for a short time. When attempting to gather enough ki to defeat Kid Buu during their final battle, he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use the transformation out of the afterlife. Super Saiyan God Goku utilizes the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God form in order to battle with Bills. The dragon reveals that they need the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans for one of them to reach the form. Unlike other Super Saiyan forms, which almost always required some form of rage triggered transformation, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan God quite peacefully, utilizing the power of himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan (from inside her mother, as she was not born yet). The Saiyans hold their hands, and Goku is surrounded by a blue aura while powering up to this form. He then floats into the air as the transformation continues. Goku then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura. Great Golden Ape Goku achieved this form in ''Dragon Ball GT, after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the Earth during the Baby Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz waves allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into Super Saiyan 4, his strongest form yet. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Red Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball GT. But at the end of the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, his tail disappears again, and it is unknown if he could ever transform to this state from then on. (Though later on it is shown in Toyble's DBAF that somehow Goku has regained the tail which later lead to him transforming into both SSJ4 and SSJ5). Super Saiyan 5 Goku last and most powerful form. He attains this form through the vigorous training set by him and Pikkon in the Dragon Realm. He uses this form by accident when he was almost caught in Pikkon's most powerful technique, the result was Pikkon getting seriously injured. He hasn't fully gained control of this form yet but its power exceeds all before it. It is later shown in an old chapter of DBAF of everyone wounded in the 2nd battle with Xicor but is shocked when they see SSJ4 Goku charging up with enormous ki. Xicor is even amazed and swept away by sudden out burst of energy, where Goku's appearance change drastically, radiating with immense power possibly greater than Xicor's, a SSJ5 transformation. Gallery Goku_AF_SSJ3_by_Gothax.jpg|AF SSJ3 Goku Design Goku_AF_SSJ2_by_Gothax.jpg|AF SSJ2 Goku design Goku_AF_by_Gothax.jpg|AF Goku Design Goku_AF_SSJ_by_Gothax.jpg|AF SSJ Goku design Goku_AF_SSJ4_by_Gothax.jpg|AF SS4 Goku design Kakarotto_by_Gothax.jpg|All Goku's forms Goku_AF_SSJ5_by_Gothax.jpg|AF SSJ5 Goku design Son_Goku_AF_by_Gothax.jpg Son_Goku_AF_SSJ2_by_Gothax.jpg Son_Goku_AF_SSJ3_by_Gothax.jpg SSJ5_CLOSE_UP_by_Gothax.jpg Son_SSJG Goku_AF.jpg|AF SSJG Goku Design Goku_SSJ4_SSJ5_With_Shirt.png|Super Saiyan 4 and 5 Goku Son_Goku_AF_SSJ5_by_Gothax.png|Super Saiyan 5 Goku Son_Goku_AF_SSJ4_by_Gothax.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku Themes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Category:Characters with ki Category:Page added by Prince Ulquiorra Cifer Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans